


LOVE over BOND

by anoneMUSE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Dates, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Omegaverse, KurooTsukki - Freeform, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Romance, Shy Tsukishima Kei, Soul Bond, Sweet Kuroo Tetsurou, asking for a date, first heat, missing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneMUSE/pseuds/anoneMUSE
Summary: He’s not hoping anymore to get a response from Tsukki. He just wanted to tell him that he bought a Strawberry Shortcake and it reminded him of the Omega. He wants to tell him that after the Miyagi Preliminaries, he’d visit him and he’d bring with him a whole cake. Kuroo imagined that it would be their first date and he wants to make Tsukki happy.To his surprise, he found his phone led notification light was blinking. Someone texted him....





	1. Is this love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I just wrote it down today. It's still a bit messy and needs editing but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> \---
> 
> Edited grammatical errors and changed the title.

 

‘Tch. I really should have not given him my number.’ Tsukki groaned as he threw his phone on his bed. His rarely used phone was spammed with messages coming from a senior he met at the summer camp. But now, he was annoyed by the fact that it rings every five minutes. ‘If it’s not you were my fated pair…’ he sighed as he lay on his bed, picked up his phone as check on the messages.

 

_“Good morning, Tsukki! Hope you have a good day.”_

_“Tsukki, eat your breakfast, ‘kay? You need energy for your morning practice”_

_“I’m tireeeeed. Our practice has just ended. How’s yours?”_

_“Tsukki, it’s lunch. Eat a lot to gain muscles. I’m eating yakisoba bread.”_

_“Tsukki, it’s practice again. I’ll text you later.”_

_“Tsukki, I’m on my way home now. Rest well after you practice and make sure you eat a lot.”_

_“Tsukkiiiiiiiiii, I miss you!”_

 

‘Annoying.’ dropping his phone as he buried his face in one of his pillows to hide his blushing face.

 

Blushing? He asked himself why is he blushing. Did he have feelings for him already? When did he start having this feeling?

 

He picked up his phone again and decided to reply at least just this time.

 

_“Good night, Kuroo-san.”_

 

 **Send**. He buried his red face once more, questioning himself if it was the right thing to respond to him as he might have given him false hopes. That aside, he felt so happy. Much more to that, he remembered the day at the training camp when Kuroo confessed his feelings for him. How Kuroo was so sure that by the time he laid his eyes on him, the Nekoma captain was so sure that they are the fated pair. How Kuroo was so glad that he finally met his fated pair. Tsukki giggled as he recalled how rejected him in an instant. But as the day goes by while they were in the camp, he knew that his answer was going to change. He felt how Kuroo was caring and reassuring, and he realised that his feelings for him were not half-hearted. Although he was unsure about his feelings and uncertain if they really are the fated pair since he was already told that his heat would arrive later as compared to normal omegas, he finally agreed to go out with Kuroo. He reminisced how Kuroo hugged him to his surprise, to express how happy he was.

 

He decided to get up and take a shower. He needs to cool down the heat that he was feeling.

 

\-------

 

After letting out a couple of sighs and checking his phone every minute, Kuroo decided to go out and buy some snacks. At first, he was hesitant if he should take his phone with him or not. He decided to just leave it as he gets ready to go out.

‘Tsuki might be tired and might be sleeping already because of practice.’ he said to himself as descend on the stairs.

 

The black-haired lad rambled into every aisle of the convenience store but he seems unable to find something that into his liking. He knew it himself that he really doesn’t want anything to eat. He just wants to get out and breathe. Lonely. He knew he was lonely because he misses Tsukki. His Omega, his fated pair. He expects that Tsukki would ignore him because he was warned by the blonde guy that he rarely uses his phone. He just hoped that somewhat he’d get a response from him.

 

‘There!’ finally he found something to eat. ‘Strawberry shortcake. Tsukki would love this. I’ll text him once I get home.’ picking up the cake and hurriedly line into the cashier.

 

He’s not hoping anymore to get a response from Tsukki. He just wanted to tell him that he bought a Strawberry Shortcake and it reminded him of the Omega. He wants to tell him that after the Miyagi Preliminaries, he’d visit him and he’d bring with him a whole cake. Kuroo imagined that it would be their first date and he wants to make Tsukki happy.

 

To his surprise, he found his phone led notification light was blinking. Someone texted him. He lazily picked up his phone.

 

**Tsukki:**

 

_‘Good night, Kuroo-san.’_

 

It was one of the best nights for him.

 

\--------

 

Both Miyagi and Tokyo Preliminaries for the Spring High were done. Both Nekoma and Karasuno will be playing for Spring High Nationals. Now that it’s done and there’s still plenty of time before the Nationals, Kuroo wants to take Tsukki out on a date. How will he ask him of that?

 

‘Kuroo!.’ Kenma was already tired calling him out. ‘I said Kuroo.’

 

‘Kenma.. Uh, sorry. What is it?’ Kuroo was startled and almost dropped his phone as he finally noticed Kenma which was calling him for a couple of times now.

 

‘Practice is already starting.’ he sighed. ‘Yaku-san will be mad again if you show up late. Why are you still here in the locker room anyways?’

 

‘Um.. I.. I just need to send this. I’ll be there in a minute.’ the Nekoma captain was so tense and sweating as he sends his message.

 

‘Is that the blonde Karasuno middle blocker that you are texting? Did he finally respond to you?’ it was the first time Kenma finally got curious of how’s Kuroo’s progress going on with Tsukki.

 

‘Ye.. Yeah. I asked him out on a date. I’m nervous how would he respond. I’ll just check his reply later.’ still edgy, Kuroo got up, opening his locker. ‘Let’s go now or Yaku will both yell at us.’

 

‘Okay.’ Kenma said as he turned away, walking towards the gym.

 

Kuroo fixed his things and was ready to head to the gym when his phone beeped.

 

**Tsukki:**

 

_“Sure.”_

 

The Alpha whooped inside the locker room, startling all his teammates. He finds himself so lucky.


	2. Sharing our Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Did he finally give up on me? Is it because I rarely reply? Or I don’t have much time for him? Or did he find his true Omega? Did he realise I’m not his fated pair? Or is it because my heat has not occurred yet? Is it because I’m not the sweet kind of boyfriend? Should I text him first just this once? What will I tell him? Am I really already in love with him?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> As promised here is the second chapter. It's a bit long as compared to the first chapter. Sorry if it's a bit delayed.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy reading again.

‘Kageyama.’ Hinata whispered as he pulls the setter closer to him. ‘Is it just me or Tsukki’s glare is sharper than usual? He is also flicking his tongue every minute’

 

‘If you have time to observe other people, why not use it to practice your receives, dumbass.’ Kageyama blasted.

 

‘Yeah, yeah. I know. I just can’t help but notice. Do you think he has a fight with Kuroo-san?’ the orange-haired guy curiously asked.

 

Kageyama just shrugged his shoulders and started tossing balls to his Omega.

 

 **ANNOYED.** You can easily notice that Tsukki is pissed. He has not received any single message from Kuroo since morning. Normally, Kuroo would spam his phone, which would annoy him. But this is different. At first, he was glad as his phone finally stopped beeping for the first time, after he decided to go out with Nekoma’s captain. Usually, he would receive messages like Kuroo asking him how his day was or telling him to eat a lot. But what makes him so agitated is that Kuroo has not sent any message to him. He was even shocked himself that he was annoyed at Kuroo for not sending him a message.

 

‘What the hell is wrong with him?’ Tsukki grunted while fidgeting his phone. ‘Tch.’

 

\-----

 

You can easily notice that the black-haired Alpha did not have enough sleep last night. He got big dark circles below his eyes. Since last night, he has been thinking what to tell his Omega. He was trying to carefully draft the message that he will send to Tsukki. He was going to ask him on a date. Yes. A date. Just thinking about having a date, a whole day with Tsukki makes him excited and nervous at the same time. But what if he rejected him? He got no time to be sad over that. He’s a man and he needs to man up. If he wants to have a date with Tsukki he needs to ask him out, whatever the outcome is. It’s better to be rejected than to regret not asking him out.

 

‘Kuroo-san, are you sick?’ Lev, the tallest member of the Nekoma VBC asked.

 

‘No..  No I.. I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.’ Kuroo uttered while rubbing his right eye.

 

‘You sure, you’re okay?’ Yaku popped out from Lev’s back. ‘You can skip practice today if you want.’

 

‘YAKU-SAAAAAN.’  Lev hugged the smaller senior. ‘Let’s also skip practice today. I want to spend my day with you.’

 

‘Shut up, Lev. You still need to work with your receives and your spikes need to sync Kenma’s toss.’ Yaku said that while he’s trying to hide his blushing face.

 

‘I’m okay.’ Kuroo yawned as he says that. ‘I’ll just follow. I just need to message someone.’

 

The other volleyball club members left Kuroo in the locker room. It’s already time for their afternoon practice and he’s still in the locker room, sitting on the bench, letting out sighs, and undecided on what to tell his beloved Omega.

 

‘Come what may.’ he blurted as he started typing his message once more.

 

‘Kuroo.’ the Nekoma setter called.

  


\------

 

_‘Did he finally give up on me? Is it because I rarely reply? Or I don’t have much time for him? Or did he find his true Omega? Did he realise I’m not his fated pair? Or is it because my heat has not occurred yet? Is it because I’m not the sweet kind of boyfriend? Should I text him first just this once? What will I tell him? Am I really already in love with him?’_

 

Those questions filled Tsukki’s mind. He can’t even concentrate on today’s practice. He keeps on looking at his phone hoping that the Nekoma captain would finally text him.

 

‘Pathetic.’ Tsukki was about to compose his message to Kuroo when his phone buzzed.

 

**Kuroo:**

 

_'Hey, Tsukki! I hope that you're doing well today. Congratulations again on winning Miyagi Preliminaries.'_

 

_'I've asked your Captain if you'll have some off from training and he said it would be next week.'_

 

_'So, uhmm.. Is it okay for me to come over to Miyagi?'_

 

_'I know I'm asking for the impossible but I really miss you and I want to spend the day with you.'_

 

_'It's fine if you're not okay with it. I just want to give it a try.'_

 

_'You don't need to answer now. I can wait.'_

 

'So this is all that I'm being worried about?' Tsukki blurted. 'Tch.' he may have flicked his tongue but you can see the smile on his face.

 

He can meet him again.

 

\-----

 

 It was expected of Kuroo to arrive early at the station. He's very excited that he's been sleep deprived days before their date. He was wearing a black shirt with a small dinosaur print on the lower left side. He wants to impress Tsukki. He knew he would love it.

 

'Fuck!' Tsukki grunted as he gently rubs the sides of his head. He woke up with a terrible headache. 'Why now? Of all time.' he stood up from sitting on the corner of his bed, preparing to meet Kuroo. He already received a message from Kuroo that he was already on his way. It would be rude of him to cancel their meeting last minute. And he knows how Kuroo was looking forward seeing him today.

 

\---

 

'Tsukkiiiiiii!!' Kuroo ran towards the blonde hair lad as he saw him. He was about to hug Tsukki but held back. 'I miss you, Tsukki! I'm so glad that you agreed today.'

 

'I've already heard that a couple of times from you, Kuroo-san. I just don't have anything to do today that's why I agreed.' Tsukki lied.

 

'I'm really happy that I've got to see you, Tsukki.' he smilingly says. 'But you look a bit pale. Are you okay?' Kuroo got worried because he knew that something's off about Tsukki.

 

'It's nothing. My head just hurts a little but I'm fine.' Tsukki brushed it off but he knew that his head was throbbing. He thinks that it would be a waste not to push through on their date.

 

'Awww, Tsukki. Were you as excited as I was?' the black-haired guy assumed. 'Just tell me if something's wrong, okay?'

 

'Whatever, let's just get going.'

 

\----

 

Despite the pain Tsukki is experiencing, he made sure to enjoy every single minute he has with Kuroo. They went to various places in Miyagi, visited shrines and parks. They also went to the aquarium. There are a lot of things to do but they have little time.

 

Kuroo brought Tsukki home. He insisted to send him home as he wants to stay longer with Tsukki and wants to check that he arrived safely at his own house. He was surprised that Tsukki let him go inside. Tsukki offered him to rest for a bit before going home. He still has plenty of time before catching the last train going back to Tokyo.

 

'I'll just prepare some tea.'

 

'Thanks.' Kuroo can't hide his happiness. 'Hmm. Can you smell that, Tsukki? It smells so sweet.'

 

'What are you talking about? Maybe you can still smell the strawberry cheesecake that we ate.' Tsukki said as he went to the kitchen. But it isn't that, Kuroo told himself. It's a different smell. Kuroo was trying to look where the smell is coming from when he heard a loud thud. He hurriedly followed Tsukki which he found lying on the floor.

 

'Tsukki, what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?' Kuroo was so worried seeing Tsukki's condition. Tsukki was sweating a lot and his head spins. Kuroo can still smell the sweet scent but he's trying not to mind it because he needs to focus on what to do with Tsukki.

 

'Kuroo-san... My head really hurts.' he cries in pain. 'And I feel hot. It's so hot.'

 

'Are you in heat?' Kuroo asked.

 

'Am I?' Tsukki gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all had a good read.
> 
> I will release the next chapter in a couple of days. Undecided when hehe.
> 
> Also I'm planning on writing some BokuAka oneshots if there are people who would want to read. Hehe. 
> 
> 'til next chapter <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Will release next chapter 2 days from now. Hihi


End file.
